narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Konoha-Aktuell
Konoha-Aktuell ist die Zeitung Konohas. thumb|right|150px|Konoha-Aktuell Die Zeitung Konoha-Aktuell, informiert die Bevölkerung von Konoha und Umgebung, über aktuelle Ereignisse in Konohagakure und im Ausland. Konoha-Aktuell erscheint auch in Hatakegakure. Während des Feuerreich-Bürgerkrieges, war die Zeitung die einzige Möglichkeit, für die Bevölkerung, an Information zu kommen, da der Hokage versuchte den Schrecken des Krieges von der Bevölkerung fern zuhalten. Eine ihrer engagiertesten Mitarbeiterinnen ist Konoka Tanaka, die immer wahrheitsgetreu berichtet. Verschiedene Zeitungsartikel Bis Ende Chunin-Auswahlprüfung *'Das Finale hat begonnen.' Nio Sarutobi siegte im ersten Kampf gegen Azula Ono aus Yukigakure. Bis Feuerreich-Bürgerkrieg Während Feuerreich-Bürgerkrieg *'Neue Großoffensive'. Da Truppen von Ryota Nazuko auf dem Vormarsch nach Konoha sind, lässt der Hokage zwei Division ins Regen-Reich vormarschieren, in dem vor kurzem ein Masaker statt fand. Besonderst jüngere Shinobi sagen, dass dieser Krieg nur eine Verschwendung von Menschenleben ist. Nach Feuerreich-Bürgerkrieg *'Internationaler Haftbefehl.' Gegen den Hontou-Nin und Anführer des Dorfes Hebi, Nio Sarutobi, stellten die Dörfer Nami, Konoha und Hatake einen Haftbefehl aus. Die jungen Shinobi im Dorfrat von Konoha verurteilten den Haftbefehl aufs schärfste. Die Anführerin dieser Oppositionsgruppe, Hinata Saruui, sagte unserer Zeitung. "Diese Aktion wird der Hokage bitter bereuen. Er wird schon bald merken, welche Lawine er damit in Gang gebracht hat." *'Nio in Kusa.' Nio Sarutobi war in Kusagakure, das ein neues Mitglied von Nios Verbündeten ist. In seiner Rede auf dem Dorfplatz, gab Nio Konoha und seinen Verbündeten die Schuld an der Situation der Bevölkerung Kusas. Die Kusa-Shinobi jubelten Nio zu und waren erfreut, dass Nio sie aus ihrer Not leidenden Situation errettet hat. Nio lobte aber auch Hayato Nakamura den Morikage von Kusagakure, dafür, dass er für sein Volk den Weg in die Zukunft eingeschlagen hat. *'Kein Haftbefehl in Amegakure.'Wie eben bekannt geworden ist. Weigert sich das Land des Regens sich beim Internationalen Haftbefehl einzureihen. Wie ein Pressesprecher mitteilte würde das Oberhaupt des Landes keinen Haftbefehl gegen Nio Sarutobi ausschreiben, solange es nicht feststeht das er für den Tod von der Frau des Hokagen Schuld ist. Wird Amegakure niemanden jagen der eventuell Unschuldig ist. *'Ensui wird Kage.' Der Anführer der Dorfes Hanagakure, Ensui, wurde von den Kagen, Hatakes, Konohas und Namis zu einem Kage erhoben. Lediglich der Tekkoukage, Takeshi Hamai, stimmte dagegen. Die Dörfer der drei Kage nahmen die Ernenung Ensuis gut auf. Die Nachricht von Ensuis Ernennung, erreichte auch die Konferenz in Hebigakure, von Hebi und seinen Verbündeten. Als Nio die Nachricht höhrte, hielt er eine sehr aggressive Rede. Unteranderem verurteilte er die Ernennung Ensuis zu einem Kage, lobte aber auch die Gegenstimme Yamas. "Dieser Kage ist nicht legitim, nur drei Kage wollten ihn. Das sind doch nur Machtspiele, des Hokage. Er will nur seine Macht in der Welt sichern, aber das werden wir nicht zulassen. Dieser neue Kage ist eine Gefährdung, des Kräftegleichgewichts dieser Welt. Dies werde ich nicht hinnehmen. An uns liegt es nun, auch mit militärischen Masnahmen, das Gleichgewicht dieser Welt wieder herzustellen. Unser Glaube verlangt es von uns." Dies waren die Worte von Nio Sarutobi. Nach seiner Rede tosender Applaus, von den Vertretern der Dörfer. Anschliesen äußerten sich der Tekkoukage Takeshi und der Anführer des Nord-Feuerreichs Ryoichi Nazuko. Beide seien bereit Truppen für militärische Masnahmen bereitzustellen und Hebigakure zu unterstützen. *'Einmarsch ins Grüne-Reich.'Truppen aus Hebigakure sind heute ohne Kriegserklärung ins Grüne-Reich einmarschiert. Grund ist die Ernennung Ensuis, dem Anführer Hanas, zum Kage. Nio und seine Verbündeten akzeptieren dies nicht und kündigten Gegenmasnahmen an. Insgesamt sind 12.000 Shinobi aus Hebi, 5.000 Shinobi aus dem Nord-Feuerreich und 7.000 Shinobi aus Yamagakure auf dem Vormarsch auf Hanagakure. Hana hat mit seinen maximal 10.000 Shinobi nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Sollte Hana Konoha um Hilfe bitten, muss der Dorfrat den Einsatz der Shinobi genehmigen. Und der Hokage hat große Schwierigkeiten mit dem Dorfrat, weshalb er wahrscheinlich keine Mehrheit zustande bekommt. Nio sagte, er werde alle Truppen zurückziehen, wenn Ensui den Kagetitel ablegt und nie wieder ein kleines Dorf den Titel eines Kage bekommt. *'Im letzten Moment gerettet.' Ensui, der Anführer Hanas, hat den Titel des Kage zurückgegeben und geschworen, dass nie wieder ein kleines Dorf den Titel eines Kage bekommt. Dies geschah in letzter Minute, denn die Truppen von Nio und seinen Verbündeten hatten Hanagakure bereits umstellt und waren bereit zum Angriff. Als Ensui den Titel niederlegte, befahl Nio sofort den Rückzug seiner Truppen und er sagte: "Niemand bringt das Kräftegleichgewicht auf dieser Welt durcheinander. Dies hat Ensui gemerkt, meine Verbündeten und ich sind am Gleichgewicht dieser Welt interesiert und das werden mir notfalls mit Waffengewalt auch durchsetzen. Und wie man sehen kann, war der Hokage nicht in der Lage etwas zu tun, was beweist, dass es ohne Hebi und meine Verbündeten kein Gleichgewicht geben kann." Auch der Hokage äußerte sich zu dem Vorfall: "Dieser Vorgang war nicht richtig. Das was Nio und seine Verbündeten getan haben, war unverantwortlich. Das verurteile ich aufs schärfste. Er ist ein Nukenin und kein Weltretter. Nio ist nichts weiter als ein Verbrecher, der gesucht wird und trotz alledem stehen so viele Reiche und Dörfer hinter ihm. Dies ist nicht akzeptabel und deswegen rufe ich die Reiche und Dörfer zur Vernunft auf, sich von Nio abzuwenden. Mit einem Nukenin arbeitet man nicht zusammen." *'Treffen der Kage. '''Nach dem Vorfall von Hanagakure und Nio Sarutobi, beruft der Hokage einen dringenden Ruf aus, das sich alle Kage treffen sollen, um das Verhalten von Nio zu besprechen und das er alls Nukenin angesehen wird. Er war entsetzt und möchte das diese Sache, zu ende geht. Weitere Infos folgen noch.. *'Yuna in Gefahr. Anbu Tora der Anführer der Anbus wurde auf eine Mission geschikt um Nio Sarutobi zu befragen. Es kam zum Kampf und Tora gelingte es die Information herauszulocken, das Nio vieleicht Yuna Hatake die Enkelin des Hokage zu töten. Der Hokage und Sorakage sind geschockt und verdreifachen die Schutzmassnahmen von Yuna. Kimahri Ronso und seine Kampfgefährten unterstützen die Shinobi. Weiteres Folgt noch.. *'''Einreiseverbot. Heute tritt das Einreiseverbot für Konoha-Nin ein. Konoha-Nin dürfen ab heute nicht mehr auf das Gebiet des Bambus-Reiches und von Hebigakure einreisen. Dem Verbot hat sich auch Torigakure angeschlossen, auch hier hin dürfen keine Konoha-Shinobi mehr. Das Verbot sieht vor, wenn ein Konoha-Nin dennoch auf das Gebiet kommt, darf er getötet werden ohne das das jewelige Dorf Sanktionen erhält. Auch Konoha reagierte hierauf und verhängte ein Einreiseverbot für Nio Sarutobi. Er darf nicht mehr ins Südfeuer-Reich und nach Konoha einreisen. Es gilt das selbe, wie für Konoha-Nin, die da Verbot missachten. Somit darf Nio bei Einreise getötet oder verhaftet werden. *'Wahl zur Nationalversammlung.' Im Bambus-Reich fand die Wahl zur ersten Nationlversammlung statt. Nach langen Gesprächen einigten sich der Daimyou des Bambus-Reichs und Nio Sarutobi auf eine Verfassung. Die Nationalversammlung stellt nun die Legislative dar, auf je 4 Jahre werden 120 Abgeordnete gewählt. Weitere Aufgabe ist es den Regierungschef des Bambus-Reiches, auf 4 Jahre zu wählen, dieser ist zudem Anführer von Hebigakure. Bei der ersten Sitzung stimmte alle 120 Abgeordente der Allianz für den Glauben für Nio Sarutobi als Regierungschef. Dieses Amt übt er nun für 4 Jahre aus bis zur nächsten Wahl zur Nationalversammlung. Jikatsu Kurame äußerte sich zu dieser Wahl: "Diese Wahl hat Nio nur zugelassen um sich und seine Tätigkeiten zu legitimieren. Dies ist ihm gelungen, das Volk des Bambus-Reiches hat sich für ihn ausgesprochen. Meine Vermutung ist das Nio der Bevölkerung von Konoha damit zeigen will, seht her das Volk hat mich gewollt, ich bin legitim im Gegensatz zum Hokage. Er spielt meiner festen Überzeugung darauf an, das Hiruzen Miraschin gegen die Verfassung von Konoha verstößt, da diese vorsieht den Hokage direkt vom Volke zu wählen. Mit dieser Wahl will Nio vermutlich eine neue Revolution in Konoha auslösen. Bis jetzt aber steht noch eine Mehrheit der Bevölkerung hinter dem Hokage und solange wird es nicht zur Revolution kommen. Der Hokage erfüllt seine Aufgaben sehr gut, es gibt keinen Grund dafür das er zurück tretten sollte. Es gibt keinen besseren Hokage für Konoha." *'Neues Abkommen.' Bei einem Treffen zwischen Deligierten aus Konoha und Hebi, wurde ein neues Abkommen beschlossen. Durch dieses Abkommen wurde das Einreiseverbot beider Dörfer aufgehoben. Das Abkommen sieht vor, dass Konoha-Nin dürfen nur unbewaffnet ins Bambusreich, sowie nach Tori und Hebi dürfen. Zudem sind Spionageaktionen von Konoha untersagt.Im Gegenzug verzichtet Nio auf die Einreise ins Südfeuereich und nach Konoha. Hebi-Nin dürfen ebenfalls nur unbewaffnet nach Konoha einreisen. Der Hokage lobte das Abkommen als Annäherung der beiden Dörfer. Nio jedoch sprach vor der Nationalversammlung. Bei seiner Rede sagte er, das Konoha Hebis Bedingungen habe akzeptieren müssen und Konoha dadurch nachgeben musste. Hiruzen Miraschin dementiert diese Aussage, er sagte, dass dieses Abkommen ein Kompromiss war mit dem beide Seiten zufrieden waren. *'Unruhen. '''Wir haben kürzlich erst von Serafina Luna erfahren, dass Yuna Hatake und ihr wahrscheinlich Geliebter Masaru Uchiha , den Anführer des Triaden-Zweigs Sorasuke Uchiha besiegt haben. Hiruzen Mirashin, der Hokage wurde sofort benachrichtigt und war froh das seiner Enkelin nichts geschah. Eine weitere Mitteilung, die den Hokage ebenfalls erreicht hat, war das sich eine ungewöhnlich '''GROßE' Menschenmassen im Nord-Feuerreich fortbewegen und in einem anscheinend großen Tumult sind, was noch geschieht, wissen wir nicht, jedoch laut dem Hokage, wird sofort gehandelt und die Ursache wird bald aufgedeckt werden. Weiteres folgt bald. Nio (21) Yuna (20) * Gerüchten zufolge, soll es wieder zwischen Yuna und Nio fürchterlich gekracht haben. Nachdem Yuna von Mera darüber informiert wurde, dass sie ein Kind von Nio erwarte. Nio bestreitet aber vehement, der Vater des Kindes zu sein. Wir informieren sie weiter sobald neue Infos bekannt sind. * Yuna soll sich daraufhin in einer Sake-Bar betrunken haben und ist aktuell mit dem Barmann durchgebrannt. Der Hokage lässt nach ihr fanden. Klatsch & Tratsch *Meldungen aus Akawara behaupten, das Nio nur Erfolg in Kusa hatte, weil er die korrupte Führung des Dorfes bestochen haben soll. Den Meldungen zufolge, sollen dabei Oppositionelle die sich gegen Nio und die Anführer des Dorfes auflehnten, brutal niedergemacht worden sein. Sonstiges * Kürzlich wurden wir Zeuge eines fürchterlichen Streits, zwischen dem amtierenden Hokake Hiraschin und einigen jüngeren Abgeordneten des Gemeinderats von Konoha. Dabei ging es um Neuerungen und den Rücktritt des Hokage, den dieser aber entrüstet ablehnte. Nur durch das beherztes eingreifen, einer unserer Mitarbeiterinnen, konnte schlimmstes verhindert werden. Dabei entdeckte unsere Reporterin, wie zwei Abgeordnete die Situation für ihre persönlichen Belange ausnutzen wollten und die Gemeindekasse stahlen. Zum Glück konnte unsere Reporterin den Hokage darüber informieren, der die beiden dann auch auf ihrer Flucht, mit der besagten Geld-Kassette stellen konnte. Dabei kam heraus, dass einer der beiden, ein Mann, das Geld für eine von ihm geplante Revolution verwenden wollte, während die Frau, das Geld für ihre persönlichen Belange (Kleider, Schmuck) verwenden wollte. Die Namen der beiden unverschämten Diebe, werden zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch bekannt gegeben, wenn die Verhandlung abgeschlossen wurde. Gerüchten zu Folge, handelt es sich bei der Frau, um Painchen88, die schon öfters bei solchen Aktionen auffiel und um Nio, der fragwürdige Ziele verfolgt. * Angriff auf den Hokage. Als der Hokage den Kiffern auf der Spur war, kamen drei Verdächtige in Frage, Takato, Mogry und Saru. Also packte der Hokage Mogry am Ohr um ihn zu befragen, als plötzlich ein Skalpell auf den Hokage flog, er weichte aus und er sah wie Takato davon rennte. Er verfolgete ihn aber er versteckte sich unter der Erde. Nachdem er im Baum auftauchte stürzte er den Baum auf den Hokage, ein zweiter Versuch.....Takato ist nun auf der Flucht.....weiters folgt... * Einweihung von Kuraigakure Am heutigen Tag wird das neue Dorf Kuraigakure Eingeweiht. Alle Leute sind herzlich willkommen. * Skandal um Painchen???!!!??? 'Wie wir aus verlässlicher Quelle erfahren haben ist Painchen so versessen auf den Posten als Namikage dass sie dafür ihre eigene Schwester killen würde. **'Gegendarstellung.'''Rikku Namitsu war sehr empört, als sie dies gelesen hatte. Sie sagte gegenüber unserer Zeitung, dass sie niemals ihre Schwester töten wurde und das alles erlogen ist. Unabhängigen Quellen zufolge, befand sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Hebigakure, auf einem Volksfest. Dies wurde kurz darauf von Nio Sarutobi und einigen ausländischen Gästen bestätigt. Rikku Namitsu sagte zudem, sollte noch einmal ein solcher Artikel über sie veröffentlicht werden, gehe sie vor Gericht und sie verklage die Zeitung, wegen Rufmord und Beleidigung. * '''Ehrlicher Terrorist von Unehrlichen Terroristen angegriffen Die Mitglieder von Yakushi führten schwere Körperverletzung an einem Terroristen der Abendrose durch. * '''Die Stars von Morgen? '''Der Hebikage Nio Sarutobi wurde zusammen mit dem Nukenin Shura Hozukiki von einem Passanten dabei beobachtet als sie laut singend durch die Straßen tanzten. Gerüchten zufolge soll ihr erstes Album bald erscheinen und etwa 500 Ryo kosten. * '''Heile Welt??? '''Die Personen Mogry, Masta, Maske, Takato, Saru und Painchen wurden am Abend des 15. 8 im Park gesichtet als sie ziemlich zugekifft waren. Sie gaben wirres Zeug von sich und beobachteten Telefone aus Schokolade die von Saru gegessen wurden. Zur krönung des Tages lief nio mit windeln sonst nackt durch den Stadtpark. * '''Versöhnung mit Hindernissen: '''EXTRABLATT. Nachdem Takato Saru gestanden hat das er mit Sarus wahren Liebe einen One-Night-Stand hatte, brach eine Welt für Saru zusammen. Er rennte in seine Wohnung und packte seine Sachen und brach auf zum Konoha Flughafen. Derweil hatte Takato eine Idee und zerrte Pain in ein Taxi und die beiden fuhren Richtung Flughafen. Hiru versuchte dies zu unterbinden, damit Nio fortging, aber leider ohne erfolg. Am anfang hatte es den anschein das er ihnen hilft aber es zeigte sich das er ihn loswerden wollte. Aber am Schluss siegte DIE WAHRE LIEBE. Das wars von uns bis zum nächsten mal... Vandalismus in Konoha * Während der Abwesenheit unseres geliebten Hokage, haben Painchen, Nio und Maske, dass Büro des Hokagen demoliert und verwüstet. Sie zerstörten unter anderem wichtige Dokumente des Dorfes und plünderten die geheime Schnapsbar des Hokagen. Sie verhunzten des weiteren einige persönliche Dinge des Hokagen, wie z.B. ein Bild seiner Schwester und seiner Enkelin. Die Vandalen befinden sich jetzt auf der Flucht vor ihrer gerechten Strafe. Für Hinweise die zu ihrer Festnahme führen, gibt es eine Belohnung. Gegendarstellung * Painchen, Nio und Maske ließen durch ihre Anwälte verlauten, dass sie unschuldig seinen und sogar versucht hätten die Randalierer aus dem Büro des Hokagen zu entfernen. Dabei sei es zu einem fürchterlichen Kampf gekommen, der dabei dass Büro des Kagen verwüstet hatte. Da man sie leider zu letzt gesehen hatte, seien sie gezwungen gewesen eine Weile unterzutauchen. Painchen sagte uns "schaut in diese Augen, können solche Augen lügen?" Wir glauben ihr und entschuldigen uns für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die sie in ihrer kurzen Haft erlitten haben. Kategorie:Gegenstände